


Take My Hands & My Strength Too

by Aros_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3B Trailer Reaction, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Seizure, slight spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aros_Sage/pseuds/Aros_Sage
Summary: My reaction to the 3B Trailer.Slight Spoiler if you haven't watched it.





	Take My Hands & My Strength Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my spin on a couple pieces of the trailer.

“Alexander? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the Institute?” Magnus asked, coming out of the bedroom and into the main room of the loft. 

Alec was bent over, fingers hovering over the record player in the corner of the room. He flicked his finger through the records, seemingly looking for one specifically. When he found it, he smiled and pulled it out. After he placed the record on the platter and moved the tonearm into its position, he turned to look at Magnus, a smile on his face.

“I postponed my meeting,” Alec told him as music began to filter softly throughout the loft. “I wanted to be here, with you.” 

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend, the early morning light softening Alec’s appearance. Magnus himself had been planning on spending his time reacquainting himself with the city. He was so used to creating a portal to get anywhere he wanted that he realized he no longer knew the streets as well as he once did. This however, was a welcomed change of plans. 

“You’re not usually one to skip on his responsibilities.” Magnus teased as he and Alec closed the gap between one another. 

Alec put his arms around Magnus, tilting his head and leaning in to give him a kiss. “They’ll be fine without me.”

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec as well and they both began to sway to the music. They moved quietly in the loft, content in the other’s arms. 

Pulling back enough to look into Alec’s eyes, Magnus stared lovingly at him. 

Alec, noticing the stare, raised a brow as he looked into Magnus’ face. “What is it?” 

Magnus smiled. “I didn’t know you liked to dance.” He chuckled lightly. “Actually, I didn’t think you knew how to dance.” 

Alec’s face changed from curious to playful in an instant. He moved away, his hands finding Magnus’. Before he knew it, Magnus was being pushing away and then, recognizing what Alec was doing, let his body move, familiar with the motion. His body stretched out briefly and as Alec’s hand pulled Magnus back, Magnus curled, spinning over Alec’s outstretched arm and past his body. Magnus’ arm came up, wrapping gently around Alec’s neck as he felt Alec’s other arm wrapping around his waist. Magnus looked at him curiously as he let himself be dipped. 

“Anything you’d like me to do, I can do.” Alec whispered, leaning down and kissing him. Magnus kissed him back, letting himself melt into the gentle hold and the feel of lips on lips. 

Alec gently pulled Magnus back up into a standing position. 

“Now that you have your magic back, why don’t we go somewhere? Anywhere in the world. Just you and me.” Alec suggested, his lips brushing against Magnus’ temple as they had continued their slow dancing. 

Magnus felt a pang of confusion in his chest at that. A blooming hope along with dread. 

Magnus pulled back, apprehension on his face. “Alexander…I don’t have my magic back.”

Alec looked at him in confusion this time. “Of course you do. Asmodeus gave it back to you.” Alec’s hand moved over the side of Magnus’ neck, moving up until it rested on his cheek. “You passed out.”

That seemed correct. Magnus hadn’t been feeling great ever since he’d lost his magic. He couldn’t adjust to a life without it and neither could his body. 

“You’re right.” Magnus relented. “And where do you want to go?” He asked curiously, the idea of being able to take Alec anywhere in the world again for a date sounding lovely. 

Alec’s hand moved down Magnus’ back, resting on his waist, his thumb dipping underneath the hem of Magnus’ shirt.

“Somewhere safe…away from all this.” Alec murmured, his head tilting down once more, his lips brushing against Magnus’ neck.

Magnus made a contented sound, this easygoing feeling something they hadn’t had in some time now. 

“I wish we could.” Magnus admitted. “But Clary is still gone.” A pain that Magnus hated the most; the pain of mourning someone he cared deeply for. “And Jace, he needs you.” 

Alec sighed. “Jace won’t see reason. I can’t do this with Jace anymore. If there is enough distance between us for long enough, our rune will fade away.” Alec looked at Magnus, smiling at him once more. “Then it will finally be just us.” 

Magnus placed his hands on either side of Alec’s face, his thumbs rubbing over his cheeks. “I love you Alexander.” Alec smiled at him, starting to lean down to kiss him once more but Magnus held his face in place. Alec looked at him with concern. “But you’re not my Alexander, not really.” 

Alec looked at him as if he’d been punched in the gut, taking a step back from Magnus. 

“Magnus, what are you talking about? Of course I’m Alexander. I’m your Alexander.” Alec’s face was so convincing that Magnus almost wanted to fall into this fantasy. He didn’t like the fear in Alec’s eyes that he was seeing now. 

“No matter what, my Alexander would never leave his parabatai. He’d never want to separate from Jace. And if he did, it wouldn’t be in such a way that would devastate him.” Magnus explained to him, walking around the room curiously. 

He walked towards a wall, touching it gently with his finger. It felt real but something was off. 

“Magnus…it’s me…please, believe me.” Alec practically begged as he followed him, dropping down to his knees in front of him. Alec grabbed for Magnus, taking his hands and linking them together. 

Magnus looked down into his large, worried eyes. Magnus leaned down, kissing him on his forehead, feeling in Alec’s hands the relief that was beginning to sink in.

“This version of you, my Darling, is how Asmodeus perceives you. Or at least, how he thinks I want you to be.” Magnus sighed. “I must be unconscious.” 

“Very good. I thought my illusion looked pretty convincing.” A voice said from behind Magnus.  
Alec looked around Magnus, body tensing. He stood up quickly, using himself to block Magnus from Asmodeus. 

“You already took his magic. Leave him alone.” Alec said, his voice strong as he attempted protect his love. 

“Stop this, Father. I know it’s not real.” Magnus said to him, coming to stand beside Alec. 

Alec looked uncertainly between Magnus and Asmodeus. 

“It is impressive, I’ll give you that. You got some of his basic personality traits right but your spies haven’t managed to get too close.” Magnus admitted, seeing the tension on this Alec.

“Alexander…look at me.” Magnus said, his hand moving to touch the side of Alec’s face, turning it. “Everything is perfectly fine, trust me.” 

Alec deflated, smiling at him. “I believe you.” 

“Good. Why don’t you pack a couple things. That trip sounds lovely.” Magnus said to him, hoping he was convincing enough. 

Alec nodded and left the room without fuss. 

Magnus looked over at his father who was sitting comfortably in Magnus’ blue chair. 

“What do you want? Have I died?” Magnus asked curiously as he walked over to his bar cart. Before he could grab a bottle of alcohol, a martini appeared in his hand. Inhaling slowly, Magnus turned and walked towards Asmodeus, taking a seat as far as he could on his couch. 

“No, you haven’t died, though I do need to send you back to the land of the living soon. It’s not good for the soul to be separated from the body for so long.” Asmodeus said to him as he took a sip from the drink that was in his hand. 

“Then why am I here? I gave you what you asked for. Isn’t that enough?” Magnus asked, the pain in his chest from his magic loss making itself known.

Asmodeus looked at him from over the rim of the glass he was holding. “No…it’s not enough.” 

Magnus frowned, unease creeping into his mind. 

“Your magic has fueled Edom but it is a waste. Your magic is most powerful when you are the one wielding it. You have no idea just how much potential you have, my boy.” Asmodeus’ look in his eye made Magnus uncomfortable. He felt uneasy, unable to keep eye contact with him.

“Then give me my magic back so it can be used and not wasted.” Magnus suggested.

“I’ll give you your magic back, if you return to my side and rule with me.” Asmodeus countered.

“We’ve been through this. You don’t get me but I gave you my magic. That was the deal.” Magnus could feel himself getting frustrated. 

“Yes it was but you and I both know you’re not doing well without it.” Asmodeus said. Before Magnus could respond, Asmodeus held his hand up. “Do not lie to me!” His yelled, his eyes going red. “I know you’ve been feeling weak or perhaps ill. I took this opportunity to simply speak with you and to give you a little bit of juice to take back with you.” 

“Why? Why help me?” Magnus asked, his grip tightening on the glass in his hand.

“Because I have eternity to wait for you to come to my side, but I need you to do that as a warlock. Without your magic, your immortality is rapidly slipping away. The weight of so many lifetimes on your mundane form will become too heavy and your body will give out on you.” Asmodeus explained to him.

Magnus could feel anger boiling under the surface. “You knew this was going to happen to me, didn’t you?”

Asmodeus shrugged. “There have been records of warlocks losing their magic for various reasons, mostly deals with demons. They had complications, ranging from being inept to a mundane life to succumbing to sickness. For the rest of them, losing their immortality took a toll. None of them lived as long as you have.”

Magnus stared at the drink in his hand, the gravity of his situation heavy.

“How long?” Magnus whispered.

“I’m sorry?” Asmodeus asked, not hearing him. 

“How long do I have until I die?” Magnus asked him, his voice clearer this time.

Asmodeus looked at him critically for a few silent minutes. 

“If you’re lucky, I would wager a month.” Asmodeus answered. “That is, with my boost I’m gifting you out of the kindness of my heart.” 

“It is not kindness, it is selfishness. You want me to agree to rule with you in exchange for my magic and my life. Is that it?” Magnus asked.

0000

“Magnus…hey…that’s right, open your eyes.” A voice said in the sudden darkness Magnus had found himself in. 

He felt like he was both floating and sinking in the darkness of his mind. He was tired, so tired. All he wanted to do was succumb to the silence and the blackness. 

He knew he couldn’t though, he had to pull himself out of it. 

The ground he was lying on was the first sensation that came back to him. It was hard and cold. 

Pressure in his chest was the second. He recognized the feeling. It was a mixture of magical healing but also his soul having been taken out and then slammed back into his body.

A warm, large hand was against his cheek and that feeling, the soft soothing gesture of a thumb against his cheek is what brought him back completely.

His eyes opened up and all he could see at first was a blurry, familiar ceiling. 

“Magnus.” A voice said to his right, causing Magnus to glance into the face that belonged to the voice. A voice he’d find in a crowd.

Alec’s worried face came into view as his vision settled. He could see the lines of worry all over his boyfriend’s face. 

“What happened?” Magnus asked, his body feeling too weak to move at the moment. 

“You were telling me about your day and then you just…collapsed. It looked like you were having a seizure.” Alec said, the strain in his voice giving away how afraid Alec had been when it had happened.

“Alec called me and I got here as fast as I could.” Another voice said from Magnus’ other side: Catarina. If he had had his magic, he would have felt her presence right away. 

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Magnus said to them both, struggling to sit up. Alec moved right away, his hand steadying on his back as he sat up. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Alec said, his other hand resting on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay? How do you feel?” Catarina asked, her love for her friend and her profession showing.

“I feel…” Sad. Hopeless. On Death’s Doorstep. “Tired.” Magnus decided on, reaching out for Alec who took the cue and helped him to his feet. 

“I’ll take you home. You can rest.” Alec said, watching as Magnus nodded. Magnus held onto the couch as Alec moved away from him, just long enough to grab his phone and send a message to Izzy. 

“I’ll portal you.” Catarina offered. “I need to pick up Madzie but I’ll be by later to give you some herbs that will help you.” 

“Thank you my Dear.” Magnus said as his friend hugged him. Magnus gave her a tight hug, not sure how he had ever gotten so lucky to have her in his life. 

“Get some rest.” 

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist as the two slowly made their way to the loft. 

The portal seemed to zap the rest of Magnus’ strength and he all but collapsed onto the couch if it wasn’t for Alec holding him up. 

“Bedroom.” Magnus asked, not wanting to sleep on the couch. 

Alec nodded quietly as he helped bring Magnus into the bedroom. He didn’t carry him completely, something Magnus was thankful for. Alec took slow steps, wanting Magnus to have as much control on his movements as possible.

Once on the bed, Magnus laid back, his head hitting the pillow heavily. He closed his eyes, trying to will himself to stay awake. Feeling something against his against, he opened up an eye to see what was happening. Alec was sitting on the edge of the bed, fingers fumbling with his shoelaces. 

Knowing he was being looked at, Alec’s eyes rose briefly to meet Magnus’ before focusing back on the task at hand. “I thought you’d be more comfortable without these.” 

“Thank you.” Magnus said.

Managing to change his clothing from his daywear into his pajamas took much more effort than he thought but he was thankful for Alec’s help. 

“Can I get you anything?” Alec asked after he was settled back onto the bed.

Magnus reached blindly, finding Alec’s hand and held it firmly in his. 

“Will you lie with me? Just for a little bit?” Magnus asked him.

Without needing a verbal answer, Magnus felt the bed shift and Alec’s weight move from the edge of the bed and over to his side of the bed, Alec removed his jacket and shoes before crawling into bed beside him. 

Alec turned on his side, scooting until he was against Magnus. He moved so his arm was underneath Magnus’ pillow and his leg rested so it was between both of Magnus’. Magnus turned his head, feeling his nose brush against Alec’s at their close proximity. 

Alec rested his other arm on Magnus’s chest, his hand splayed out between Magnus’ biceps. Magnus reached up with one of his hands, placing his hand on top of Alec’s. 

Magnus kissed Alec, their lips gentle against the other’s, breathing in each other’s scent. Magnus kissed Alec once more before feeling Alec left his head fall onto the pillow, his forehead resting against Magnus’ jaw. 

Magnus stared at the ceiling, willing himself not to think of the choice he would need to soon make.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, the look on Magnus' face when he is dipped looks somewhat concerned to me. I can't help but wonder if it's dream. I want it to be real, for sure, but the look was interesting!


End file.
